1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to arc baffling devices for use in such switching apparatus.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, and abnormal level voltage conditions.
Circuit breakers, for example, typically include a set of stationary electrical contacts and a set of movable electrical contacts. The stationary and movable electrical contacts are in physical and electrical contact with one another when it is desired that the circuit breaker energize a power circuit. When it is desired to interrupt the power circuit, the movable contacts and stationary contacts are separated. Upon initial separation of the movable contacts away from the stationary contacts, an electrical arc is formed in the space between the contacts. The arc provides a means for smoothly transitioning from a closed circuit to an open circuit, but produces a number of challenges to the circuit breaker designer. Among such challenges is the fact that the arc results in the undesirable flow of electrical current through the circuit breaker to the load. Additionally, the arc, which extends between the contacts, often results in vaporization or sublimation of the contact material itself. Therefore, it is desirable to dissipate and extinguish any such arcs as soon as possible upon their propagation.
To facilitate this process, circuit breakers typically include arc chute assemblies which are structured to attract and break-up the arcs. Specifically, the movable contacts of the circuit breaker are mounted on arms that are contained in a pivoting assembly which pivots the movable contacts past or through arc chutes as they move into and out of electrical contact with the stationary contacts. Each arc chute includes a plurality of spaced apart arc plates mounted in a wrapper. In operation, as the movable contact is moved away from the stationary contact, the movable contact moves past the ends of the arc plates, with the arc being magnetically drawn toward and between the arc plates. The arc plates are electrically insulated from one another such that the arc is broken-up and extinguished by the arc plates. Examples of arc chutes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,034,242; 6,703,576; and 6,297,465.
Additionally, along with the generation of the arc itself, ionized gases, which can cause excessive heat and additional arcing and, therefore, are harmful to electrical components, are formed as a byproduct of the arcing event. The ionized gases produced during an arcing event can undesirably strike to the ground and create ground fault issues. Additionally, debris, such as, for example, molten metal particles or plasma, may be created during the arcing event and thus may be readily transported by the ionized gases. The uncontrolled release of such ionized gases and molten particles can be extremely harmful to components and/or personnel positioned nearby the circuit breaker during an arcing event.
There is a need, therefore, to provide mechanisms which control and defuse the ionized gases and plasma before leaving the housing of the circuit breaker.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in arc baffles for arc chute assemblies, and in arc chute assemblies for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers.